helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan
' ---- '''Release Date' August 28, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2013 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai 53rd Single (2013)]] Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan (わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク／愛の軍団; Selfishness, Mind's Condition, Love's Joke/ Army of Love) is Morning Musume's 54th single. It is set to be released on August 28, 2013 in 7 editions: 2 regular and 5 limited editions. Tracklist Regular Edition A #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Bouya (坊や; Boy) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (ふんわり恋人一年生; '' Gentle First Year Lover'') - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu (負ける気しない 今夜の勝負, I Don't Feel Like Losing, Tonight's A Battle) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (MV) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Ai no Gundan (MV) #Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Close-up Ver.) #Making of. Limited Edition D #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Bouya - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Concert Performances #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ #Ai no Gundan #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ Song Information ;Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura, Fukumura Mizuki, Michishige Sayumi, Sato Masaki, Ishida Ayumi ;Ai no Gundan *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura, Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki Sato Masaki, Ishida Ayumi Promotions Release Events= *October 12, 2013: Release Event (Osaka) *October 19, 2013: Release Event (Kanagawa) |-|Television Appearances= *TBA |-|Handshake Events & Photo Options= *September 14, 2013: Handshake Event and Photo Option (Tokyo 1) **Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Group A: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Sato, Kudo **Ai no Gundan Group A: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Ishida, Oda *September 15, 2013: Handshake Event and Photo Option (Tokyo 2) **Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Group B: Fukumura, Ikuta, Sayashi, Sato, Oda **Ai no Gundan Group B: Michishige, Suzuki, Iikubo, Ishida, Kudo *September 23, 2013: Handshake Event and Photo Option (Tokyo 3) **Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Group C: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Ishida, Oda **Ai no Gundan Group C: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Sato, Kudo *September 29, 2013: Handshake Event and Photo Option (Osaka) **Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Group A: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Sato, Kudo **Ai no Gundan Group A: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Ishida, Oda *October 27, 2013: Handshake Event and Photo Option (Aichi) **Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Group B: Fukumura, Ikuta, Sayashi, Sato, Oda **Ai no Gundan Group B: Michishige, Suzuki, Iikubo, Ishida, Kudo Trivia *This is Michishige Sayumi's 5th single as leader. *This is also Fukumura Mizuki's and Iikubo Haruna's 1st single as sub-leaders. *This is the first Morning Musume single in over 10 years to not feature Tanaka Reina. *It is the second Double A-side single in a row. *Tsunku said in a tweet that this single seems "sick!". *The single was officially announced on July 17, 2013 in episode #24 of Hello! Station. *"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" is divided into two groups with an intense dance battle, while "Ai no Gundan" has a military-style dance, with the hand-salute formation pose. *This is the second single for which they used Japanese to English translations on their YouTube videos. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: xx,xxx* External Links *Discography: Hello! Project *Tsunku's blog comment (translation) *Lyrics: Ai no Gundan Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2013 Releases Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Single Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single